I cant think of a good title name
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Aviva makes a potion that gives you ice and snow powers! But when Martin drink a it, something happens that could change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone. This is my first Disney and Wild Kratts mixed story. I hope you like it, and PLEASE r&r. Thanks. Disclaimer. I don't own Wild Kratts, Frozen, Kitty Carlo or Survivor.**

**Martin' s POV**

It was just a everyday, well, day. No villains to stop, No creatures to save. Nothing. Chris and I where just coming back from playing with Survivor. He got pretty rough when he didn't get played with. As we where walking inside, we noticed Aviva was making some sort of , concauction. As we got closer, we noticed it was really cold. Survivor didn't like the cold, so he went to go find Kitty.

"Hey Aviva. What are you making?" I asked. I was starting to get goose bumps from the cold, yet Aviva seemed just fine. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

" I'm making a special potion that can give you ice and snow powers."

"COOL!", Chris and I said at the exact same time.

" How much are you making?" Chris questioned.

"Just enough for one person. I've been working on this Sense I graduated high school. So Martin, please don't drink it while Chris and I are out!" I had forgotten that she and Chris where dating.

"Right! I won't drink a drop! "

"Good. Because Koki and her sisters are going out to dinner too, Kitty is going shopping, and Jimmy's hanging out with his brother."

A few hours later, everyone left, except Me and Survivor of course.

"We'll be back a 10:30 sharp!" Aviva called.

" Bye everyone! See you later."

After everyone left, I ran to Aviva' s work table. I searched for the potion, but it wasn't there. Then I remembered that she pit it in the fridge. I raced over there. I opened up the fridge, and took it out. It was in a tiny glass bottle. I was so tempeted to drink it! But Aviva said no ! Then again, it hadn't been tested yet, so Aviva needed someone to test it for her.

"I volunteer to test it." I said to my self. Then i opened it up, and drank it.

**Ok. So Martin deliberately disobeyed Aviva so he could have Ice and Snow Powers. Little kids. Don't follow this example.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I hop you liked chapter one, cause here comes chapter 2 !**

As he drank the potion, he felt really cold. Then really hot. Then like a crazed snowman was breaching down his neak. He turned around and saw Survivor staring at me. Oh no. When Survivor got upset, Kitty just turned into a lion and talked to him. And the crew would be home in half hour! Ok. He had to figure out what to do about the potion. He couldn't just make a new one. It took Aviva years just to make that one little bit! Maby,he could cover it up! But what would happen when she took the over off?! No. There had to be another way. Something clicked in his mind. He could just make blue punch. After all, it did look and fast like blue punch. He dug through the cabinet, till he found a box of old blue punch mix, just about to expire. He mixed it with water. Then he cleaned the bottle out, poured it in, closed the lid, and placed the bottle in the fridge. Just in time the rest of the crew was back. Then he remembered that Survivor needed dinner. He quickly gave him a steak.

" Hey! Survy too much trouble?" Asked Kitty.

"Nope. Perfectly fine. Just Peachy."

She looked at him. He was hiding something. She could tell.

Aviva quickly walked over to the fridge. She rummaged around for a few seconds. Then pulled out the glass bottle. All of a sudden she was very angry. Everyone saw her, and ran for the hall. Then, Martin knew, he was in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Up date time! Ok, I'll calm down. When you read this Chapter! I am loving where this story is gonna go. Oh wait, shoot. I have to make the chapters so you know. Ugh. More painful work for my thumbs. 'Cause, you know why. I have told you enough that you know why. Any who, on with the show! Err. Story!**

Aviva walked over to Martin. He silently prayed that when Aviva killed him, it would be quick and painless.

"MARTIN WILLAM KRATT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DRANK THE POTION WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO! DO YOU KNOW HOW _LONG _IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT? 7 YEARS! YEARS! AN YOU DRANK IT IN 7 SECONDS! JUST...I...ARGHHH! And with that, she stormed off.

All Martin could wounder, was how she knew he had drunken the potion. Then, he noticed something. Frost starting to grow on the side of the tortuga. And it was coming, from him!

**And boom done! Yah it was short, but short chapters are the best! And if you write a lot chappies, then it will look like you have written a very long story! And I didn't know why I made Martin so surprised, it was an ****_Ice and Snow power potion!_**** Well, that's how I wrote it, so that's how it's typed. Or is it tapped when your doing it on your Kindle?**


End file.
